


Bitten

by PullMeIntoTheDarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullMeIntoTheDarkness/pseuds/PullMeIntoTheDarkness
Summary: Fingers tightened in blonde hair as sharp teeth grazed her neck just enough to leave a sting. Ah, gods. Play with fire and get burnt... that was the old saying, wasn't it? Rated M, sexual content (chapter 2)
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Higurashi Kagome
Kudos: 2





	Bitten

"Dr. Cullen, well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The voice, lightly accented, caused Carlisle Cullen to spin on his heel. He must have been distracted for someone to sneak up on him on his own property.

But alarm cooled as he considered the person standing ten feet away, at the end of his drive. Small, roughly a foot smaller than his 6'2" height. He supposed at first glance there was very little threatening about her. Except that the shirt she wore did little to disguise the lithe muscle of her bared forearms. Rich raven blue-black hair pulled into a loose ponytail against lightly tanned skin. Asian. Except the eyes. Of a sharp, almost wolfish-intense, blue they met his own amber-gold gaze.

When was the last time he'd seen her? Almost seventy years ago, wasn't it? She looked as she had back then. She also had the same smell... vanilla and something rich like a cabernet. Delectable.

"Kagome Higurashi," old habits died hard and with a slight bow he grinned, "to what do I owe the honour?"

A soft laugh. "You don't change, do you?"

* * *

****Character Change (Kagome)****

She had to admit the house was nice. Cozy. With pale cream walls and chestnut flooring. No wonder he'd been pleased to show it off. In the carpeted living she'd caught lingering scent of blood. Other rooms held a smell she'd gotten used to over the years. It wasn't entirely unpleasant per se. Sweet. Like days' old spilled wine. Each had a varying intensity.

And own distinct scents. Carlisle smelt of the hospital, rubbing alcohol and soap. Beneath that was that sweet smell. Then wood smoke. Leather. Something that reminded her of quills. Ink. One of the others had a smell of blood and gun-smoke. Another was more more earthen, damp soil and something like wet dog but not quite as what you'd find in the woods.

The rest she did not ponder. The blonde had told her, upon entry to the house, that they were gone for the day and would not be back till tomorrow evening. Four had gone on a shopping spree in Seattle. Two were somewhere in town. Finding that the once rogue like this was rather amusing. The irony. He, the one who didn't quite fit among his own, now leading a coven.

One of those coven mates she wanted to talk with him about. After. Maybe. She'd be lying if she said that was the only reason why'd she sought him out.

Instead, pushing thoughts of the bronze haired vampire from her mind, Kagome Higurashi once Shikon no Tama miko leaned against the counter top watching Carlisle as he went about making tea. It was an old habit from when he'd been alive, and which was in essence unnecessary now for vampires did not need human food or drink, that had fueled much teasing over the years, decades, and centuries since she had first encountered the London born vampire.

Ah yes. Centuries. How many years was it now had she known the blonde? Two hundred and seventy four years, give or take a decade or two. But then what was a few centuries between near immortals?

Unlike the vampire though she hadn't died to achieve her state of longevity. She still had to eat, even if she preferred her meat rare. She still had to breathe. Her heart, though slower than what many would consider normal, still beat. She could still bleed out like any other human. And though she was stronger and more durable than mortals, she could still be killed.

"Enjoying yourself?" His voice interrupted her inner monologue and her gaze jerked up as he turned, two cups of tea in hand.

Dressed in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans he looked comfortably at home. Through the window sunlight lightened hair to the natural ashy beige, turning copper tinted eyes to gold. He was a strikingly handsome individual. Had to have been before too. The transformation from human to vampire did not work magic. It merely removed the superficial flaws of mortality. Otherwise the vampire who had bitten him wouldn't have been hiding in the sewers of 16th Century London.

Eyeing the blonde haired vampire's broad shoulders and narrow waist with a comfortable ease, Kagome admitted she was enjoying the view within the safety of her mind. "You could say that."

An eyebrow arched, "oh?"

His voice had lowered to a soft baritone that teased pleasantly along the edges of her hearing. She could feel heat creep up her neck and pool low in her belly. Damn vampire.

* * *

Cabernet - particularly the better versions such as sauvignon - has a distinctive smell.. That is what Carlisle is going on about.

In the books/movies the wolf pack apparently smelt the Cullen clan to keep from mistaking them for other enemy vampires leading to the idea they must have their own individual scents. Would make sense that those scents would be the last when they were alive.

Carlisle was a young lordling - wood smoke, leather & quills.

Jasper was a civil war soldier - blood & gunsmoke.

Emmett was mauled by a bear - earthen, woods, wet fur, damp soil.


End file.
